le duel des papillons
by elidria
Summary: Hermione découvre un tableau mystérieux...


Chapitre 1 : La Découverte

Tout commença par un beau jour de printemps, les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés dans leur routine habituelle : Petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, dîner, un petit tour dans la bibliothèque et puis hop au lit !

Quelle lassitude ! Hermione en avait assez, depuis que sa dernière année à Poudlard avait commencé, elle voulait du changement. Et elle en avait eu, pour sûr, Malefoy à deux mètres et demi de sa chambre actuelle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de train- train habituel avec un bonus de Dumby en plus : partager une salle commune avec lui.

Cela avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients : voir Malefoy à moitié à poil tout les matins traverser la salle commune avait quelque chose de singulièrement déroutant par contre être obliger de subir ses remarques désobligeantes sur les moldus était plutôt agaçant.

Au début, la nouveauté «Malefoy» était une chose amusante mais au fur et à mesure ce n'est devenu qu'une chose de plus à ajouter à son quotidien : travail dans la salle commune le matin en observant «discrètement» Malefoy sortir de sa douche en petite tenue puis journée de cours et retour à son quartier général avec à l'arrivée une dispute avec la petite fouine sur le thème : «Les-Moldus-gâchent-mon-existence-de-petit-bourgeois-prétentieux-de-Malefoy-pourri-gâté».

Bref, Hermione en avait assez et pour couronner le tout Harry et Ron venait de lui déclarer qu'ils avaient respectivement trouver l'amour de leur vie en la personne de Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood et qu'elle devrait rapidement se trouver un copain comme cela ils pourraient faire des sorties en couple. Sous entendu « Ma vieille case toi sinon on ne sort pas avec ceux qui sont encore célibataire».

De toute façon Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si le quidditch ne provoquerait pas un dysfonctionnement cérébral au bout d'un moment à force d'y jouer.

C'est vrai Ron et Harry n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler communément «des lumières» mais ils étaient ses amis.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Hermione était furieuse et avait pousser le bouchon de demander à cet énergumène de Malefoy si elle pouvait prendre son tour de garde ce soir pour se défouler et cet abruti avait ricaner bêtement avant de lui dire quelque chose de complètement stupide comme d'habitude. Au souvenir de cette dispute, Hermione accéléra le pas le long des corridors du château.

Flash Back :

"Alors Granger ! On veut encore faire du zèle pour se faire bien voir des profs et être leur chouchoute !"

Malefoy avait une moue absolument détestable et ridicule, sa bouche formait un angle bizarre comme s'il voulait se mettre du rouge à lèvre et sa voix était mielleuse et sarcastique à souhait.

"Malefoy ! Arrête cela tout de suite, je suis pas d'humeur !"

Hermione commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de leurs conneries et lui par-dessus tout finissait vraiment de lui échauffer les oreilles.

Malefoy continuait de la fixer d'une manière grotesque et attendait presque impatiemment qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose de cinglant, assis à la table de travail de la salle commune, il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione ruminait contre lui puis le calme régnant dans la pièce eut fini par avoir raison de sa patience.

"PAR MERLIN ! QUI A MIS SUR MON CHEMIN DES ABRUTIS PAREILS ! DE TOUTE MANIERE PUISQUE TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE FINIR TES DEVOIRS POUR LE LENDEMAIN OU DE TE SOUVENIR QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE FAVEUR QUE JE TE DEMANDE MAIS QUE JE TE REND UN SERVICE, TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ARRETER TES DEVOIRS TOUT DE SUITE ET D'ALLER DIRECT A ST MANGOUSTE, CATEGORIE : JE ME REGARDE LE NOMBRIL ET J'AI ACHETE MON CERVEAUX DANS UNE BROCANTE ET ENCORE IL ETAIT SOLDE !"

Hermione, toute rouge puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de respirer, se calma un peu, c'est-à-dire ne hurla plus sur le pauvre Malefoy mais lui cria juste un peu dessus :

"Alors maintenant Malefoy, tu vas répéter après moi : Mais bien sûr Hermione, tu peux prendre mon tour de garde puisque j'ai d'autres choses à faire comme essayer de retrouver un bout de mon cerveau !"

Et là, la réaction de Malefoy n'étaient pas celle qu'Hermione attendait. Sa moue, de grotesque passa à moqueuse et ses yeux, ses deux prunelles grises étincelèrent d'un éclat nouveau qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Cette attitude chez Malefoy était rare, ce qui calma et déstabilisa Hermione. Malefoy se leva tranquillement et approcha d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive à l'oreille d'Hermione, la demoiselle étant toujours trop choqué par l'attitude d'un certain Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci lui chuchota suavement et d'une voix un peu rauque :

"Mais bien sur Hermione, tu peux prendre mon tour de garde puisque j'ai d'autres choses à faire comme essayer de me sortir de la tête l'image d'une très jolie femme en colère."

Hermione frissonnante, ni une ni deux fit demi-tour, passa le tableau qui séparait la salle commune des couloirs et planta un Malefoy amusé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Fin du Flash Back

Suite à cette rencontre pour le moins inhabituel, Hermione était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments : colère, perplexité, énervement, frustration…

_Tiens d'où cela venait cela, frustrée, moi, frustrée ? Par quoi ? Ou plutôt par qui ? _

_La réponse est là, au fin fond de mon subconscient : par une voix, une voix suave, rauque, douce, lumineuse, chaleureuse…_

_NON ! NON ! NON ! Je ne suis et ne peut être troublée par…_

Hermione avait ralenti l'allure sous l'affluence de ses pensées, elle allongea tout de suite sa foulée sous la tournure qu'elles prenaient.

Soudain un bruit l'immobilisa, elle scruta le large couloir du troisième étage mais ne trouva âme qui vive. Le long des murs, les tableaux chuchotaient entre eux comme si quelque chose les perturbaient. Hermione qui ne manquait aucune occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un se dirigea vers le tableau du cavalier sans tête. (lol !fan de johny deep attention !).

"Bonjour ! Gente demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Hermione, qui se demandait par où le cavalier pouvait parler, lui posa dans un grognement la question :

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ?"

"C'est une honte ! Une abomination ! Un tableau, un tableau avec pour seul personnage : deux papillons jaunes, deux papillons jaunes qui ne vivent pas ! C'est une horreur, ce tableau !" répondit le cavalier sans tête d'une voie passablement surexcité et qui persistait à monter dans les aigus quand sa colère le submergeait.

"ESPECE DE GROS IMBECILES ! Ce tableau est différent mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut l'insulter ! Où est-il ?"

"Deuxième étage entre Rufus, le bouffon vert et la grosse Bernadette qui n'arrête pas de ronfler siffla le cavalier qui rentrait dans une colère noire."

"Merci !" remercia Hermione dignement et pris le chemin pour aller observer ce fameux tableau.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Hermione longea le corridor jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le fameux tableau. En effet le tableau était d'origine moldu, magnifique, splendide. Fernand Léger en était apparemment l'auteur. Le tableau datait de 1954 mais était encore en très bon état.

Hermione, submergée par l'aura du tableau et le travail du peintre, s'assit contre le mur opposé au tableau et resta immobile à le contempler.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent au point même qu'une heure pointait le bout de son nez.

Hermione se leva difficilement, sortant de sa torpeur, se dirigea vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de découvrir quel mystère renfermait la toile qu'elle appelait désormais le duel des papillons.


End file.
